


The Beyond Section

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Apartment, Conflict Resolution, Lack of Communication, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sex, Shopping, love means knowing when to say you're sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: David is getting on Patrick's nerves.David is harboring unresolved feelings about not being asked to move in with his boyfriend.They have a fight. They make up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 41
Kudos: 130
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	The Beyond Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts).

“No, trust me – these are much better,” David scooped up an armful of plush bath towels and placed them in the shopping cart. He selected the coordinating hand towels and facecloths, stacking them on top carefully. He pushed the cart further down the aisle, leaving Patrick alone, still holding the towels he liked. Patrick exhaled, put the towels back on the display table and went to catch up with his boyfriend. 

“And you _need _these,” David had moved on to the store's selection of glass storage jars. He examined two different sets of matching ones and selected the set of round, clear glass jars with the dark brushed metal lids. He added a bathroom scale and a heated towel rack before he continued on his way. 

The rest of the shopping trip went mostly the same way. 

“Oh, do you like this shower curtain or that one? Know what? Never mind, I like this one better.” 

“Coffee pot, electric kettle, cutting boards, mixing bowls, flatware…” He looked from the shopping cart to the list he’d made on his phone. “Ok, I think we’re done in this section, now let’s look at bedding.” 

As he had been doing for the better part of the two previous hours, Patrick took a deep, patient breath, thrust his hands deep into his pockets and followed David through the store. At the outset, he found David's enthusiasm endearing. Only he could give a hard, discerning glare at a rack of nearly identical bath mats and choose the _exact _correct one. After a while though, Patrick’s nerves were frayed. They were in Bed, they’d done Bath and he was beginning to wish there was a well-stocked bar in the Beyond section. 

An hour later, the cart was threatening to burst at the seams from all of the “essentials” David packed into it. 

“Oooh, would you just_ feel _this weighted blanket?” David cooed. “You’ll sleep like a _baby._” He moved as if to touch the faux fur 15 pound blanket to Patrick’s cheek and he jerked his head away. 

“Stop,” Patrick spoke through gritted teeth. 

David huffed and defiantly plopped the blanket on the top of the pile and kept walking. Patrick raked his fingers through his hair and sucked in a deep breath, simultaneously wondering how much longer he was going to have to pretend everything was ok and how much hypothetical jail time he’d get if he throttled David with his bare hands. 

After what felt like a decade later, David had selected a duvet and three sets of high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Patrick snuck a look at the price tags and added the sums to the running tally in his head. David turned to ask him a question and he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the steam freely flowing out of Patrick’s ears. 

He put the throw pillows he was examining back on the shelf and tucked both fists into his waist. 

“What?” 

Patrick shot him a look. 

“What _what_?” 

David inhaled and cocked an eyebrow. His Neil Barrett sweater suddenly felt as tight and restricting as a straight jacket. 

“You’re in a _mood,_” he tried keeping his voice down, there were far too many people in the store to cause a scene. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Do you want to tell that to your face, then?” David waved his hand wildly, his fingers nearly touching the tip of Patrick’s nose. 

“Let’s just get out of here,” Patrick cracked the knuckles of his right hand and started pushing the overflowing cart towards the front of the store. David swatted at the side of the cart, attempting to stop him and that resulted in Patrick accidentally running over his foot. 

“Ow! Pa-_trick _ what in the actual fuck?” His yelp of pain and foul language caught the attention of a middle aged straight couple a few feet away. 

“You did that to yourself,” Patrick snapped at him, slightly louder than he intended to. He felt bad that David got hurt but resented the implication that he had run over his foot on purpose. 

“Ok, what is with you? You asked for my help -" 

“No, David, I did not."

David’s eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead. 

“Excuse me?” 

Patrick looked to the left and the right before leaning in to speak quietly. 

“I didn’t ask for your help. I asked if you wanted to take a ride with me. At no time did I say I wanted or needed your help picking out shit for _my _apartment."

David made no effort to turn away when he rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms protectively across his chest. 

“Well, it’s a damned good thing I came or this ‘shit for _your _apartment’ would all be the cheapest, shittiest shit in the store.” 

Patrick exhaled, his cheeks puffed out in exaggerate frustration. 

“There’s no difference between the cheap kettle and the one you picked out besides the price,” he mentioned one of the most egregiously over priced items David had pulled from a shelf. 

“There is a subtle difference,” David tried getting a word in. 

Patrick closed his eyes and tried his best to whoo-sah himself calm. He failed miserably, his blood pressure continued to rise. 

“David, can we just get the hell out of here and do this somewhere privately?” 

“_Fine,_” David said as he reached into Patrick’s back pocket for his keys. “I’ll be in the car.” 

Before Patrick could say another word, David spun on his heel and walked out the front door. With David out of sight, he pulled the full cart over to an empty counter and began unloading it, sorting through to find some of the items he’d actually intended to buy. 

“Ok, towels…” He had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that the ones David picked were softer and bigger than the ones he’d liked initially. He pursed his lips and decided it was stupid, regardless of how irritated he was, to go back and get the lower quality towels just to spite David. 

“Coffee pot, kettle,” He dug these items out of the mess of other things and placed the boxes on the counter. Primarily a tea drinker himself, he was buying the pot for David, who was the first to admit that he wasn’t a fully functional human in the morning without a caffeine jolt. Patrick usually put coffee off until after he’d hit the gym and opened the store. To be more specific, he waited for David to arrive at the already open store, then he’d run across the street to the café to get them both a mid-morning coffee. 

He grimaced at the cost of the kettle David chose. 

“Nope. No way,” he said under his breath. He was absolutely not buying a $75 appliance whose only purpose was to boil water when the $35 one would boil just as much water, only five seconds slower. He’d happily save the forty bucks to wait an additional five seconds. 

He finished weeding through the items. Organizing a much less tightly packed cart had calmed him down. There was still going to be a discussion later but now at least, Patrick was feeling less rankled. He went back to the small appliances area, got the cheaper kettle and then stood in line, trying to ignore the stack of items he’d abandoned on the counter when the text message alert sounded from his pocket. 

_ What is fucking taking you so long? _

So much for feeling less rankled. 

He didn’t reply. He waited his turn, swiped his credit card and returned to his car where David was waiting for him with his resting bitch face in full force. He didn’t get out of the car to help Patrick load the trunk. It was not unusual but it would have been nice. Patrick slid into the driver’s seat, secured his seatbelt and immediately switched the radio station to his #1 preset, a 90’s alt rock station. 

They drove in silence listening to music and Patrick didn’t dare look to his right. He could feel the anger emanating from David and he just wasn’t in the mood to fight with him in the car. He’d tried to leave the ‘arguing in the car' days behind him when he moved to Schitt’s Creek. That was for old Patrick, pre-Creek Patrick, pre-David Patrick. 

“Are you just going to ignore me forever?” David snapped. 

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m listening to music,” he replied quietly as he struggled to maintain a reasonable, even tone. His flaring temper was a raging bull and David was practically waving a bright red flag in front of his eyes, daring him to charge forward. 

In a move showing nothing less than spite and childishness, David clicked the radio off, crossed his long legs and pulled his arms tight into his chest. Patrick cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. They still had quite a few miles left of this trip and it was not getting any more enjoyable for either of them. 

“Now,” David said almost triumphantly a few minutes later; “you _are _ignoring me.” 

“Yep. That’s _exactly_ what I’m doing David. Ok? Do you feel vindicated now?” Patrick’s knuckles were turning white. 

“Might one ask _why _you’re ignoring me?” 

“You can ask. No laws against asking.” 

David’s eyes bulged and he made two tight fists in his lap. It was truly pointless to try talking to him at that moment and he’d had enough. Patrick didn’t mind the quiet and he knew it was driving David insane, so he left the radio off. He knew very well that rather than reach across the car to turn it back on, and thereby admitting that he hated silence, David would rather sit and stew. 

The ride back from Elm Valley never felt longer. 

David didn't know what came over Patrick or why he was so upset. His anger softened somewhat into extreme anxiety that he'd just completely ruined his entire relationship over some fucking towels. 

Patrick stayed angry for most of the drive until David fell asleep with his head resting on his arm against the window and started to snore softly. He looked over and immediately wanted to pull over and tell David everything. His hands had steadily been at 10 and 2 the whole time and it felt terribly unnatural. They always held hands in the car, regardless of who was driving. The last time they had been in a car together and hadn’t held hands, it was their first date. Patrick began to reach over to slip his hand into David’s when something ran across the road. 

He saw the animal just in time. 

“Oh shit – _fuck!” _

He slammed on the brake, jerked the wheel to the left and corrected to the right. The unexpected violent turbulence of the ride woke David and he whacked his head on the window. 

“Jesus fuck Patrick, really?” He rubbed his temple and glared at him. 

“There was a deer...are you ok?” 

“Whatever. Just drive.” David moved further away from him in his seat and crossed his arms. 

“Hungry? Are we still going to the supermarket?” 

“Just drive. I want to go home.” 

Their Sunday afternoon routine had been upended due to the last-minute shopping trip but when they’d initially left that morning, they both assumed that they would do what they’d done a few times a week for several months. Tired of David’s constant complaining about the food at the Café, Patrick had been trying to teach David some domestic skills and together they were cooking their way through one of Gordon Ramsay’s books. David’s cooking skills were improving slowly but Patrick’s Scottish accent was getting more and more cartoonish every week. 

Deflated, Patrick didn’t try talking to him again. It was lethally quiet in the car when David’s stomach started to growl loudly but he would rather starve to death than admit he was hungry. 

An agonizing hour later, Patrick turned into the motel parking lot. Neither man made any effort to say goodbye and David slammed the car door so hard, it made Patrick cringe. 

He wanted to peel out of the parking lot to go back to Ray’s where he could change into his running clothes to take his frustrations out on his ankles. He fought back against that knee jerk reaction and waited for David to step inside his room. 

David was fuming when he finally got his key to fit in the motel room door. He could hear the rumble of Patrick’s car idling behind him and he nearly stepped inside without looking back at him. The doorknob turned in his hand and as upset as he was, his heart would not allow him to cross the threshold without turning around. 

His heart and his pettiness compromised and he allowed himself to look back over his shoulder and gave a weak wave that could have easily been mistaken for swatting at a fly. Patrick exhaled and shifted into reverse when David closed the door. 

The next day at work, Patrick opened alone, as usual. David’s post-nine AM arrival window came and went with no sign of him. Patrick tuned the store radio to the Elmdale Community College station until David arrived at 10:30 and switched it back to the regular station. All talking between them was kept to a minimum. If it didn’t pertain to the business or a customer, they only exchanged passing, benign conversation. They ate lunch in shifts and when David ran across the street to get his afternoon pick me up, he didn’t offer to bring Patrick a cup of tea. David coldly rang out the final customer of the day and exited the building behind her without a backward glance or a final word to Patrick, who was then stuck cleaning up, restocking and totaling out the drawer for the day by himself. 

That evening, Patrick lay on the sofa in his ratty, old grey sweatpants and auto grease-stained t-shirt from the Hard Rock Café in Montreal. Instead of Gordon Ramsay’s recipe for steak pie they’d planned on making for dinner together, he had eaten most of a box of cereal in one sitting and hadn’t bothered wiping the milk mustache from his upper lip. He looked up from the episode of SportsCenter he was half-watching when the text from Stevie came in. 

** Trouble in paradise? **

_ How can you tell? _

** He’s in the worst mood I’ve ever seen him in. **

_ Yeah we had a fight yesterday. _

_ Sorry he’s taking it out on you. _

** Oh he’s not anymore. I told him that whatever you fought about has nothing to do with me so he needed to knock it off. **

_ And I’ll just bet that improved his mood ten-fold. _

** Yup. Now he's just ignoring me while huffing and puffing around.**

** So what happened? **

_ I don’t really want to talk about it Stevie. _

** I don’t want to talk about it either. **

_ Then why ask? _

** I’m really only trying to gauge how long it’ll take one of you idiots to talk to the other one. **

_ I’m not an idiot. _

** That’s cute. But trust me, yes you are. **

_ You don’t even know what happened! _

** I don’t need to know what happened. **

_ So you just automatically take his side?! _

** Whoa ****whoa****whoa****, pump the brakes Patrick. David is also an idiot. You guys are a matched pair of idiots. **

_ Good talk, Stevie. _

** You love him right? **

_ Of course I do _

** So apologize to him before this devolves into you two breaking up over stupid bullshit. **

_ Why doesn’t he have to apologize to me? _

** OMFG. **

Patrick didn’t reply again. He was typing a reply but the doorbell interrupted him. He grunted in frustration and got up off the sofa to answer the door without checking the peephole. Seeing David standing there with a brown paper bag in his hand threw him off-guard. The top of the bag was pinched and rolled closed. 

“Hello,” David said, sounding overly solemn. 

“Hi,” Patrick narrowed his eyes. 

“May I come in?” 

Patrick exhaled through his nose and nodded. He stepped aside and let David pass by him. 

“So let’s talk before this devolves into us breaking up over something stupid,” David put the brown bag on the floor next to the sofa and sat down with his hands folded in his lap. The almost exact quote from what Stevie said to him in her text told Patrick that David had most definitely had the same exact conversation with her and something she’d said had gotten through to him. 

Patrick pushed both hands into his pockets and leaned back against the door. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, he saw Ray’s car turn onto their street through the front window. If this conversation was going to go anywhere productive, they’d need privacy, which meant getting away from Ray immediately. 

“Ray’s almost home. Do you want to go upstairs? Or take a ride?” He looked down at his bare feet and tentatively up at David. His soft hazel eyes bore holes into him. 

“Let’s go to your room I guess,” David replied and rushed to bring the bag into the kitchen. Patrick started to follow but he dismissed him with three flicks of his wrist. “I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

Patrick nodded and climbed the staircase without using the railing. His bedroom was mostly in order but he grabbed the clothes he’d been wearing earlier off the floor and stuffed them into his hamper. He sat on his bed and folded his hands while he waited. He was only a week away from the move so many of his things were already boxed up. 

When David approached Patrick’s room, he almost entered without announcing himself but he decided to knock. The sudden formality between them hurt his heart. He loved the man on the other side of the door but his love didn’t negate everything in his relationship history. He dreaded this conversation but Stevie said she’d lock him out of every room at the motel if he didn’t go talk to Patrick and he really didn’t want to be forced to ask Ted for a place to crash. Without question he knew his family would side with Patrick.

“Seriously David? Come in.” Patrick looked irritated when David sheepishly shut the door behind him but his face softened when he sat on the bed, leaving a respectable distance between them. 

“So, talk,” Patrick sighed. He steepled his hands and pinched them between his thighs. 

David cocked his head. “Um, how about you start since _you _started this whole fight.” 

“Fine,” Patrick’s laugh came out in a sarcastic cough. “I didn’t appreciate you taking over and telling me what I needed for my apartment.” 

David wrinkled up his nose and grunted. “Really? That’s it?” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Rachel did that too. As soon as I got my first apartment by myself, she just appointed herself as my interior decorator and never asked me what I wanted or what I liked while I just opened my wallet and let her do it. Slowly but surely she just moved in – I didn’t even ask her to. I came back from the office one afternoon and all of her shit was everywhere.” 

“You couldn’t speak up to your ex so you started a fight with me? I’m not Rachel,” The bitter snip of David’s tone got Patrick on the defensive. They heard the front door open and close and they went silent. Ray’s footfalls on the stairs made David’s heart sink. He called up the stairs to Patrick. They stayed quiet, knowing that if Ray didn’t get any kind of reply he would either assume they were asleep or naked and Patrick had made it entirely clear that Ray was not to open the door under either of those circumstances. 

They felt relief when Ray went back down the stairs. Patrick turned to David and lowered his voice, just in case. 

“I_ know _you’re not Rachel but you were going completely overboard. I’ve never had a place that was 100% mine and I’m sorry - I love you - but that’s what I need right now.” 

“What about _me_?” 

It was Patrick’s turn to cock his head in disbelief. “What _about _you?” 

“Patrick - I’ve been sharing a motel room for _ years _. Then, my boyfriend, my partner, the person I love and am committed to, said ‘we’ should look for an apartment. Then I find out that the apartment in question is just for you and I’m still stuck in that motel room with Alexis. I thought I was getting out. Am I disappointed? Yes. Am I upset about it? Yes. And I think I’m entitled to feel that way.” 

Patrick’s facial expression softened. “I’m sorry you are disappointed about not getting out of the motel.” 

“I was more disappointed that I thought I was going to move in with you and then you didn’t want me to.” David sniffled and Patrick felt his heart crack in two. They had talked about it the day Patrick signed the lease but he didn’t know David was still upset and harboring resentment. 

“I _do _want you to move in. Eventually. I do, David. Believe me. The best mornings are the ones when I open my eyes and see you lying next to me.” 

Patrick moved closer to David and hesitantly reached for his hand. 

“I love you.” 

“Mm-hmm,” David was holding his emotions back even though they were raging inside him. 

Patrick pursed his lips. “I’m sorry. I just...I need my own space for a while. I’m going to give you a key – I’ll give you a couple of drawers...you can stay over whenever you want to...” 

“And even then it’s still not ‘our’ place! It’s me staying over at_ your _place!” David flapped his hands in front of him angrily, his face got red and the tears started to blur his vision. 

Patrick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with both hands. 

“I’m not ready to live with someone else again. I’m sorry David but I’m not. You want me to be honest, don’t you? You don’t want me to just bite my tongue and not tell you how I feel, right?” 

David opened his mouth to speak and snapped it shut again. He had in fact talked to Patrick in great detail about everything that went wrong in his relationship with Rachel (primarily that Patrick was a repressed homosexual), but one of the main issues was that Patrick never spoke up for himself or talked to Rachel when she did something that bothered him. David spoke in no uncertain terms when he told Patrick to stop being a doormat and start calling people out when they tried to bulldoze over his wants and needs. 

David hadn’t realized that he himself was one of those human bulldozers. 

“I went from my parents’ house, to a dorm with a roommate, to an apartment with two roommates, to an apartment with Rachel, to my uncle’s sofa, to this room in Ray’s house,” Patrick spoke counting off places he’d lived on his fingers. 

“I just want to be by myself for a little while. Can you understand that?” 

David could more than understand. He’d thought with regret more than once about that apartment Ray had shown him and Alexis when she was thinking about moving out. If he could only get past the disturbing visual of the dead body being cut down from the fan blades in the living room, he would have moved out of the motel already. 

“I understand and it makes sense. I’m sorry I was taking over I was just...I dunno, excited? I was shopping as if I’d be moving in too.” 

Patrick smirked, put his hand on David’s shoulder and squeezed. “I want us to live together. It's going to happen. Just not right now, ok?” 

David nodded with a soft smile. “Ok. I hate fighting but I feel better.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. I feel better too.” Patrick pulled David’s body closer to him. 

“I thought we were breaking up,” David confessed. “I thought this was the beginning of the end.” 

“You don’t really think I’d let you go that easily do you? Over an apartment? David, I’m _in _this. I’m all in.” Patrick kissed his mouth. 

David offered him a small smile and leaned in for a second kiss. He pressed his palm to Patrick’s chest and felt his heartbeat. 

“I love you,” David whispered, his lips vibrating against Patrick’s. 

“I love you, too,” Patrick cradled the back of David’s head. 

“Take your pants off,” David said and Patrick giggled into his neck. “I’ve never been less kidding about anything in my life.” 

“Oh, we’re really making up, huh?” Patrick pulled the t-shirt over his head and sighed when David latched his mouth onto his exposed chest. 

“It’s best to do these things the right way. Nothing half-assed,” David chuckled and his voice was muffled when Patrick ripped his sweater over his head. 

“Mm,” Patrick hummed. “Agreed. Agreed. Speaking for myself, I want your _whole _ass...” 

“And in spite of that joke, you can have it.” 

David moved to the center of the bed, undoing his fly while he shifted his hips. He would ordinarily frown upon grown men in off-brand sweatpants on principle but when Patrick whipped them down to the floor and kicked them off David definitely saw the timesaving appeal. 

The men locked their arms around each other and kissed like they hadn’t been in the same room in a decade. All of David’s nerve endings were on fire. He spent the day afraid that Patrick would never kiss him again and he’d never been happier to be wrong. 

As much as Patrick wanted to throw David down on his bed and ravage him, he had an idea that he simply couldn’t shake even when David started dragging his nails across his bare ass. 

“David - David stop,” Patrick sat back on his heels and inhaled deeply to catch his breath. 

“But, what?” David whined and gently played with the fair hair between Patrick’s pecs and used one finger to trace the hair from the center of his stomach to just below his navel. Patrick bit his lip he wanted to suck the pout right off David’s face. 

“I have an idea,” he got up to his feet and walk towards the dresser. 

David flopped down on his stomach and pointed to Patrick’s nightstand. 

“I thought this was your ‘special’ drawer,” David said provocatively. 

“Oh, it is.” Patrick turned. 

David saw something silvery clasped in Patrick’s fist but he couldn’t make out what it was. Patrick opened his mouth to speak but David cut them off. 

“Patrick, I want to apologize again,” David said looking down at his hands on the bed. “I need you to know that I didn’t just get upset because I’m not moving out of the motel.” 

“Yet,” Patrick interjected with a smile. 

“Right, not yet.” 

“So…” Patrick perched against the dresser and cross his arms patiently. 

David sighed and sat up, crossing one leg over the other. He called Patrick over to him motioning with his hands. Patrick smiled and tucked his closed fist in his opposite hand behind his back. When he was close enough, David lovingly ran his hands up and down the back of his thighs. The stubble on his cheek tickled Patrick's stomach when David caressed his cheek against his bare skin. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” David’s voice caught in his throat and he coughed. 

Patrick carded his fingers through David’s hair and tugged firmly. 

“I guess it boils down to jealousy. I’ve never had this before -" 

“Jealousy? David -” 

“You had this with her, with Rachel, and I – “ 

“Ok, I’m going to stop you right there.” 

The night had taken a detour but it turned out to be completely necessary. Patrick sat next to David and pulled one of his long bare legs over his lap. 

“David I’ve never had this before. Not with Rachel, not with anyone at all. And you are not in competition with anybody. You’re it for me as far as I’m concerned. I need you to hear me out. All I ask is for your patience and as soon as I’m ready and you're ready, we’ll get you moved in.” 

Grinning stupidly, David tried not to imagine the shiny thing he’s seen and Patrick’s hands was an engagement ring. If they were ever going to get there, they were certainly not there yet. 

“I love you,” Patrick whispered and put an arm around David’s shoulders. 

“So,” David cleared his throat. “What was this bright Idea you had?” 

Patrick motioned for David to hold out his hand and played along. When the key dropped into his palm, David scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes trying to fight off the smile that was quickly overtaking his face. 

“What’s this?” He asked softly. 

“I told you I’d give you a key.” 

David closed his fist around it and had to physically restrain himself from jumping up and immediately adding it to his keyring. 

“So, what do you say to having our first sleepover at my new place?” Patrick tapped the tip of David’s nose with his forefinger. His response was a raised eyebrow. 

“There’s no furniture in there yet,” David said. The twinkle of excitement in his eyes told Patrick that the lack of a bed wasn’t going to be an issue – David was playing sorta, kinda hard to get. 

“There’s a fireplace. They delivered my new mattress this morning and I have a really luxurious weighted blanket.” Patrick smiled and kissed his neck. 

He laughed when David almost tripped over his own feet when he jumped up to get himself dressed. Leaning back on his elbows he watched David slither into his tight jeans. 

“I was hoping you’d buy that blanket,” David winked when he pulled his sweater over his head. 

“I’m stubborn, not stupid,” Patrick replied. 

They made sure to have all of the necessary items for an overnight trip before they left Patrick’s bedroom. They stood an excellent chance of being waylaid by Ray before they left the house but if they somehow made it as far as David’s car without getting dragged into a long, drawn-out, draining chat with Ray, lightening wouldn’t strike twice if one of them had to run back inside for something they’d forgotten. 

“Shit,” David stomped his foot. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick stuffed socks and underwear in the side pocket of his bag. 

“I brought over supplies for dinner but everything is in the fridge.” 

“Well, we can Ramsey it up tomorrow night then.” Patrick shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, but,” David wrapped his arms loosely around Patrick’s neck. “I like cooking with you. And I like your terrible Scottish accent.” 

Patrick smiled and ran both hands up David’s back, pulling him in closer. The idea of cooking their first dinner in his new place made him a little giddy but there was absolutely no way they’d be able to collect whatever David had brought over and leave the house without Ray noticing. 

“Come on. I’ll buy you a pizza. Then it’s make-up sex time.” 

David blushed and grinned ear-to-ear and kissed him. 

Ray was sitting in the kitchen talking to one of his clients on the phone. He smiled wide and wiggled his fingers at them when they waved goodbye. 

Patrick held David’s hand extra tightly in the car and turned the radio up a notch past his comfort zone. 

“Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps...” he sang loudly, just to make David laugh. 

They arrived at the boring brick building and Patrick carried his bag containing all of their things up to the apartment (thank goodness David left some things at Ray’s house and they didn’t lose even more time having to stop at the motel). 

Patrick smirked at David when the key slid into the lock and the doorknob turned. He held the door open for him and they walked inside. The white and purple shopping bags from the day before were lined up against the lower kitchen cabinets. 

Once inside, David couldn’t help himself. He set right to work unpacking the new things while Patrick put a brand new set of sheets on his bed and spread the weighted blanket over it. The pillowcases barely fit over the thick memory foam pillows. 

When he finished putting the towels in the miniscule bathroom closet, David turned and stopped dead in his tracks. Patrick had started a small, romantic fire in the fireplace and was naked, waiting for him underneath his new bedding. 

David’s dimples popped and he rolled both of his lips inward, trying to hide his excitement. Patrick grinned watching David pull his sweater over his head. His plain white t-shirt rode up and momentarily flashed the hair on his stomach. 

“What about the pizza?” He said coyly while toeing off his tennis shoes. 

“I thought we could work up an appetite,” Patrick replied. He reclined on his elbows and watched David undress. 

“Quit staring,” David blushed and quickly wiggled between the sheets. 

“’Fraid I can’t do that, Dave,” Patrick deadpanned. 

“_DAVE?” _

Patrick started to explain that it was a movie reference but David cupped his face with both hands and took his breath away with a kiss that curled his toes. 

It went on and on. David rolled half on top of Patrick, slotting one leg between his thighs. Patrick reached for the back of David’s head but David grabbed at his wrist and pinned it down. 

Patrick moaned into David’s mouth pulling his wrist free. He ran his palm down David’s thigh and gripped the back of his knee, pulling it up over his hip. 

David hummed his approval and pushed his tongue deep into Patrick’s mouth. Seconds later, he was straddling his waist and Patrick’s fingertips were kneading into the flesh of his ass. 

“You like that, don't you?” Patrick rolled his hips up and watched David squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Mmm…” David kissed his way to the crook of Patrick’s neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whispered before dipping his tongue in David’s ear canal. 

“I’m sorry, too. Just fucking kiss me,” David straightened his legs until he was flat on top of Patrick, their legs slotted together and he rhythmically pressed his thigh into Patrick’s groin. 

As they kissed, Patrick flipped David onto his back and took his cock in his fist. 

“Oh god...” David whined and arched his back off the mattress. Watching David give himself over made Patrick forget ever having reservations about David moving in. He opened his eyes and chewed on his lower lip. His breathing became short, sharp, staccato breaths while Patrick increased the speed of his hand. 

“Pah....Patrick...stop...slow down...mmm....fuck...stop...” He put his fist to his mouth and bit his forefinger hard enough to leave indentations in his skin. 

“What? Something wrong?” Patrick stopped and cupped David’s cheek. David felt Patrick’s fingers wet with his own precum. 

“No, nothing at all. But I want you inside me. I wanna cum with you,” David gulped air like he’d been holding his breath underwater. 

Patrick narrowed his eyes and worked up enough saliva in his mouth to lick his fingers. The two men locked eyes, David spread his legs a bit and bent one knee to give Patrick easier access. His breathing was still choppy when Patrick breached him with two spit-slick fingers. He dug his fingertips into Patrick’s shoulder while his tight hole was expertly worked open. 

“Fuck...” He rocked his hips. 

“Good?” Patrick checked in as he slowly scissored his fingers. 

“Mmm...” 

Patrick wet his lips and tried to keep his fingers moving while he kissed down David’s body. He nipped at David’s hip and licked a circle around the spot where he’d bitten him. David whined when Patrick pulled his fingers free. Patrick pushed him over and David found himself up on all fours. 

Patrick kissed his ass and teased his fingers around his rim. David relaxed his upper body and pressed his forehead into his pillow. He exhaled, shuddering when his lover’s tongue first made contact. Patrick flicked the tip of his tongue against his pink hole. He used his hands to pull his cheeks apart while he pushed his tongue inside. David’s moaning encouraged him to lick faster and he let one finger slip back in. 

His cock was leaking at a steady clip and he was bucking back into Patrick’s finger and tongue while his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. He’s lost his volume control somewhere around the fifth minute of having his asshole eaten out and if the neighbors didn’t know someone was moving into the vacant apartment, they surely did now. 

Patrick spit and licked David’s pulsating hole until he started begging to be fucked. David always begged so beautifully. 

“Patrick _ please...please...fuck...mmm...” _There was a delicate line between the sound of his voice when he was begging and a choked sob. He crossed that line when Patrick started to stroke his cock in a loose fist while he continued to tease him with his flat tongue. 

The moan David released was so loud, hot and desperate, it made Patrick shudder and he froze for a moment. David couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he flopped to the side. His face was pink and he raked his fingers through his sweaty hair. His chest rose and fell as he panted. Patrick shook himself back to the moment, grasped his cock by the root and positioned himself up behind David, holding him in the spooning position. 

He pushed his cock inside firmly and quickly, grateful he’d taken the time to prep David sufficiently. Grunting and moaning, Patrick snapped his hips harder and harder. David reached up and held his head in place, they alternated probing each other’s mouths with their tongues. 

“Fuck me all night, make it hurt,” David sucked on Patrick’s lower lip. 

“Or I’ll die trying,” Patrick replied, softly squeezing David’s throat. 

Patrick shifted his body just enough to change the angle, ensuring that at least every other thrust would result in the head of his cock colliding with David’s pleasure center. David cried out unintelligible words and syllables feeling himself being manhandled from within. He thought longingly about the six inch long silicone dildo back in his nightstand at Ray's house, he cursed himself for forgetting it. He quickly came up with a different plan designed to make David squeal.

He scratched his short nails down David’s torso and slowed his strokes. He pulled halfway out and lined his thumb up next to his cock. 

David rolled his lips inward and bit down hard, somewhat muffling the moan that erupted from his belly when he felt the intense burn of being penetrated by both Patrick’s thick cock and the added girth of his thumb. The day he introduced Patrick to back-door DP sprang to his mind and every sensation intensified. Patrick allowed David to acclimate to the new sensation for a few seconds. He pushed his thumb as deep as it would go and kept it there, he worked up to a brutal pace that drove David directly over the edge. 

“Oh god...ohgodohgod...holy..._ yes!” _David sputtered as he shot a hot load all over his own hand. 

Feeling David constrict, his skin practically vibrating uncontrollably, Patrick clamped his teeth on David’s shoulder and came. 

He pulled his thumb free and wrapped his arm across David’s chest. His breath was hot against his neck. He pumped his hips more and more slowly while David whimpered. 

“Are you alright?” Patrick was starting to go soft but hadn’t pulled out yet. 

“Mmm. Very,” David replied while absently kissing Patrick’s forearm. 

“That’s the loudest you’ve been in a long time,” Patrick teased him. He slowly pulled out and kissed David’s mouth before he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He didn’t bother to pull the curtain closed and moments later, David heard the tap running. 

“That’s the loudest I’ve been able to be in a while – Ray is always home when I sleep over.” David sat up in bed, finding himself almost directly in the wet spot he’d made and grinned when Patrick stepped out of the bathroom carrying a wet facecloth. 

Patrick drew a circle in the air with his finger, indicating that David should flip over. 

“Fuck,” Patrick grunted after David obliged. 

“Hm? What’s the matter?” David looked at him over his shoulder. 

“Nothing it’s just...” 

“What?” David started to roll back over so he could see his partner’s face but Patrick put a hand on his shoulder to push him back down. 

“Patrick what the – ooh -” David suddenly understood. He grinned and chuckled darkly. 

“Enjoying the show, are you?” 

Patrick swallowed a lump in his throat and wet his parched lips. He was watching his cum slowly drip out of David’s ass and was mesmerized. 

“Amazing what a bit of extra time and privacy can do, huh?” David lifted his ass and spread his thighs apart, giving Patrick a much better view.

Patrick was spellbound; it was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen and something depraved stirred inside him. He briefly hesitated before he swept his finger up the middle of the cumshot on David’s thigh, making him shudder. 

He swirled his finger through the hot rivulet and bit his lip before pushing it back into David, who groaned and sucked air in between his teeth. 

“Did I hurt you?” he removed his finger and drew it back in horror. 

“No. Just a little sore,” David exhaled and let his hips fall back down flush to the mattress. 

“I can fix that.” Patrick kissed his shoulder and applied the facecloth to David’s entrance. He purred at the sensation of the soft cloth soaked in warm water. 

“You take such good care of me,” David sighed. 

“And I always will.” Patrick finished cleaning him up and unceremoniously tossed the facecloth into the corner where it hit the floor with a wet slap. 

Patrick pulled David into his arms and kissed him softly. 

“I love you so much,” he touched his lips to David’s eyelids. 

“I love you, too,” David whispered. “How about that pizza you promised me?” 

Patrick smirked. “Did I promise you pizza? I remember promising to fuck you all night or die trying but...” 

An hour later, they were stuffed with David’s favorite stuffed crust pizza (and mozzarella sticks for good measure). Patrick was in the kitchen washing his hands while David flipped through TMZ on his phone. 

“Hey, David?” Patrick called out over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” 

Patrick got immediately and irretrievably nervous as the warning bells sounded in his ears, drowning out the sound of his pounding heart. 

“Do you ever think about...” Patrick’s voice quavered. “About getting...” 

“No,” he replied casually. The immediate dismissive answer was confusing. 

“You don’t?” Patrick padded across the floor to the bed and got in beside him. 

“Nah - I’m not really into animals.” David closed the app and tucked his phone under his pillow. 

“Wait - huh?” 

“Isn’t that what you were asking? If I ever thought about getting a dog or something? You’re allergic to cats, so...” 

“Oh. Oh, no. I mean – yeah. That’s it. That’s exactly what I was saying,” Patrick retreated. 

“I’ve never had one before. I dunno.” David cuddled into Patrick’s chest. 

“Ok.” 

“Maybe if we got engaged,” David thought to himself smiling. “As if that’ll ever happen.” 


End file.
